


Waves

by Ziera117



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Aged up Moana, Angst, Bleh, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Moana is queen, This was going to be a long chapter fic and stuff and things but, cuteness, just because i can, now I just feel like writing ansty fluff with no real plot, shameless angst to come, shameless flirting to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziera117/pseuds/Ziera117
Summary: Maui sighs, letting all his bravado fade for one, rare moment. "Why do you think I keep coming back?"





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeelllo again~
> 
> SOOOO first off, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed "Everything has Changed" and encouraged me to write more. (If you haven't read it, check it out for free cookies) This is for y'all. AND YES I'M SORRY but you'll find that the line in the summary of this story is from the next chapter, because I'm evil, and also because I forgot it wasn't in the first one haha. Also, see the note at the end lol for more explanation of what the heck this story even is xD 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! *offers you flowers*

Dying sunlight falls through the silhouettes of the large _launiu_ clusters overhead, casting swaying shadows along the Island floor as evening approaches. Birds and beasts alike seem to calm in response to the sun’s fiery retreat over the horizon; scenery fitting of Pele herself. Warm, comforting scents of fire and smoke linger faintly in the breeze— testifying to the presence of Motunui’s people, who had arrived there a few months past under Moana Waialiki’s guidance.

Presently the acting chief stands at an angle, leaning on the firm base of the coconut tree that sits tall beside her _fale._ Moana, observing that most of the others are involved with their own concerns, internally confirms that yes— _now’s the time._

She’s been waiting for a lull in her duties, for an occasion where she wouldn’t be missed or sent for. 

As the sound of wildlife quiets, the playful murmurs of the sea become almost amplified in her ears—the familiar _crash_ of foaming waves against sandy shores tantalizing as ever.

Satisfied that her people would be fine on their own for the time being, Moana abandons her place at the tree, slipping behind her _fale_ and following a memorized route to the ocean.

Darkness sets in by the time she reaches the water.

A smile tugs at Moana’s lips, however, and her eyes grow warm as she watches the very last of the sun’s light disappear under the line where the sky meets the sea.

“Hey, ocean,” Moana greets as the water seems to swirl in welcome.

The large canoes Motunui’s people used to discover this Island are secure on the other side of the shore— but Moana has her own, smaller one nearby, sitting a few feet from the damp sands with its oar inside. She moved it here when they first arrived for just such an occasion, and it doesn’t take long for her to push the canoe back into the water where it belongs.

Anticipation energizes Moana, shooting warmth through her veins despite the biting chill of the evening air and the even cooler breeze that playfully pulls at her lengthy curls.

As soon as Moana’s ready, she sits at the base of her canoe, oar secure in her grasp—smile now a full-fledged grin.

_Finally._

The feeling of the ocean’s spray on Moana’s skin sends a cool shiver down her spine as she breathes in the salty, fresh aroma— but just as the oar is about to dip into the beckoning waves, something catches Moana’s attention.

The excitement that gripped her heart falters a moment, and familiar emptiness seeps into her being uninvited.

Moana slowly twists the oar to reveal what had caught her eye— what she already knows will be there—the stupid, uneven heart and fishhook etched by a certain Demi-God. The young chief’s fingers absently trace over the shallow ridges (that she may or may not have committed to memory) as thoughts of him begin to surface.

Moana hasn’t seen Maui for a few months; though he visits often enough for a Demi-God, who’s tirelessly busy off doing “Demi-God things”.

A tiny smile tugs at her lips at the notion of the tattooed, arrogant, **idiotic** , silky-haired sharkhead. Of course, she understands, why he’s _really_ gone. At least… now she does.

The first time Maui left was a different story. It was a little after their very first adventure together—the restoration of Te Fiti’s heart, eleven years in the past.

He had spent a few days in the company of her people on their ‘first voyage’, but when they found their ‘first island’? Maui vacated the scene— and didn’t return for some time after.

Her mother pulled Moana aside a few months later following the Demi-God’s departure, because _apparently_ , it was affecting her. After Sina weeded through all Moana’s excuses, the young chief-to-be finally voiced her mind’s true thoughts.

“Why can’t he just _stay_? He could be **happy** here,” She had said, at the time oblivious of the strong irony that stained her words. Sina had only laughed—but the sound was bittersweet.

“Do you know why he leaves?” her mother had replied, not unkindly, though firm in a way that told of coming correction. “Moana, he does it because—“

“Because he’s _a son or a—_ “  

“— _because it’s_ who he is.”

**That** gave Moana pause.

The pain she detected in Sina’s voice caught her off guard, even if it was fully matched by affection, and in no way meant to hurt her. She realized then what her mother was saying and not saying. _You have to learn to let him go, the way I learned to let_ you _go._

Her gaze slowly shifted to her mother then, who smiled a little, brushing a strand of dark hair behind Moana’s ear in a comforting gesture. “The call to the sea is something you _share_ , Moana. You should understand him more than anyone.”

From that moment on, Moana didn’t hold it against him.

Besides—no matter what, Maui would always come back.

And he did, through the years since their great adventure.  The Demi-God would return to the people of Motunui—albeit usually at a distance—no matter how much time elapsed between, and she could accept that.

It’s only recently that Moana finds herself missing him.

Well, okay. She’s missed him before. But now it’s different, somehow—a strange sensation mixed between a lump in her throat and a dull ache in her chest that she can’t quite harness into words. When the Demi-God leaves, (of course she still doesn’t fault him for doing so), Moana feels his absence in a way she definitely hasn’t before. For some stupid reason, she can’t simply push him to the back of her mind, like she could in younger years—he remains stubbornly locked in her subconscious. She’s gotten used to it now, and more or less leaves it alone.

As Chief of Motunui, Moana doesn’t have _time_ to sort through these subtle changes or emotions. Between wayfinding and leading her entire village? Hey—she’s a pretty busy woman. (The fact that she’s slightly daunted by the idea of sorting through it has nothing to do with anything… no, definitely not. Not at all.)

Moana, enveloped in her own thoughts, barely notices the large mass of water rise in an arch above her head from beside the canoe, peering down at her.

“You’re right, this is stupid,” Moana sighs, shaking her head to clear it.

She suddenly glad Maui isn’t here now, otherwise he’d tease her for being so sentimental, or make some big deal about how he flattered he is to have such a ‘devoted fan’. Silly, childish embarrassment rises at the notion—prompted further when she turns to see the ocean bubbling over in what looks to be mirth.

Irritation kindles.

Without much forethought, Moana throws the oar at the ocean’s watery form for lack of any other ammo, which of course slips straight through and splashes harmlessly on the other side.  

“What’s so funny?” Moana demands, watching as the ocean disappeared a moment to retrieve the oar before it was deposited back onto her canoe. She’s about to ask again when a small stream of ice-cold water projects from the sea, splashing her face.

“Hey!” Anger and annoyance mingle together, and Moana snatches up the oar—winds up her arm—and tosses it as far as she can throw in the opposite direction of the overbearing puddle. This time, however, while it seems to observe, the ocean doesn’t retrieve her oar.

And… now that she thinks about it, Moana didn’t hear the sound of its impact.

She pales.     

Oh.

_That’s_ what’s so funny.

“Am I interrupting something?” A familiar, boisterous voice crows behind her, and her stomach drops.

Moana tries to push down the lump of shock in her throat as she turns to see Maui—Demigod of the Wind and Sea, hero to all, standing in the shallows. The _Ocean_ ripples with delight, waves lapping affectionately at his ankles.

Maui’s mouth settles into a large grin as their eyes meet, and he tosses her oar into the air and catches it over his shoulder, chest puffed out in all his flashy, Demi-guy bravado.

Of course he chooses **now** to turn up, in the middle of a disagreement with the Ocean, while Moana’s long, dark hair is plastered to her face with seawater.

“Didya miss me?”

**Author's Note:**

> launiu = coconut leaf. 
> 
> Story/Chapter named after the song Waves by The Dear Hunter. 
> 
> Ayyyyy. At first, I was planning to do a chapter fic with a whole plot and things, but now I'm sort of just like (plot? What is a plot?) into the fluffy angst of what their relationship is and could be and forcing them to talk about it? So the first chapter is just a teaser/question if people would be interested at all in a sad, completely unnecessary, cute 'n fluffy "What are we to each other" plotless fic hahaha. If you are, drop me a line~ 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Y'all are the best.


End file.
